


mi guapo vecino

by phishpharm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, DILF Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, argentina oikawa, dilf, hot neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phishpharm/pseuds/phishpharm
Summary: Your hot older neighbor just moved in across the street and quickly becomes your newest obsession. But it wont go any further than taking a few peeks at him, right?Title translates to: “my handsome neighbor”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Kudos: 35





	mi guapo vecino

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is 18 in this, and Oikawa is around 40. It’s not really mentioned in here, but he does have a kid.

If there was one thing that you absolutely _loathed_ about Argentina, it would be how humid the summers here got. 

In a way it was comforting. You had lived here all your life, and along with the summer and it’s humidity came all of the great memories of your childhood summers. Splashing in a pool pumped with so much chlorine that it made your eyes burn and water, eating popsicles that would stain your tongue, and playing with a ball in the street with the other kids of your neighborhood. 

You wouldn’t trade any of these for the world, but right now the humidity brought you anything _but_ comfort. 

As you wearily dragged a mop across the tile of your home, your clothes clung to your skin like plastic wrap. Every move you made felt like you were trudging through a swamp. Your whole body felt sticky, as if you had been slathered in jam. But as your mother would always say, cleanliness is next to godliness, and this floor sure as hell wasn’t going to clean itself. 

Your nose stung as the harsh scent of the apple scented cleaner your mother loved wafted in the air. Your mother was busy in the kitchen cooking some eggs for breakfast, the sizzling of the pan mixing with the blaring radio she had on.  
She’s all you have, never getting to know your dad. Your mom said he was a piece of shit anyways. From all the things she’s told you, you’re glad he never stuck around. Living without a dad is better than living with a shitty one, to be completely honest. 

“Y/N! I HOPE YOU’RE FINISHED MOPPING THE FLOOR, BREAKFAST IS READY.” Your mom yelled over the sound of the radio hosts cackling over some jokes. “JUST A MOMENT.” you yell in response to your mother over the raucousness of your home. 

You hurry to finish mopping, almost knocking over the bucket of water and cleaner in the midst of your scramble to get done. 

Trotting over to the kitchen with your flip-flops clicking against your heel, you spot your mother setting your plate on the table. 

“You know Y/n, you really need to start cooking. The quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach.” She tells you with a wink.

You suck your teeth in response “C’mon mom, there is no way in hell I’m getting me a man anytime soon.” You say with a slight scowl on your face. 

“Y/n, you are such a beautiful young lady. And you’ve got an amazing figure.” She proclaimed, making you flustered.

“Oh, shut up!” You playfully joke as you shove a forkful of eggs into your mouth. 

The conversation shifted as your mom started gossiping about some of the ladies in the neighborhood.

However, your mind kept traveling back to the comment your mom made earlier. _I might actually need to start making an effort to meet guys_ ,you thought to yourself as you continued shoveling breakfast into your mouth. 

The only issue was that the guys you knew around were not your type. Sure, they were decent enough, but could be seriously disrespectful and immature. Maybe it was just that you needed to lower your standards. 

The thoughts running through your head were cut short as your mom snapped her fingers in front of your face as a means to get your attention. 

“Huh, what?” You say as you are finally pulled back to reality. 

“You weren’t even listening were you.” Your mom huffs.  
“Anyways, go and water the plants out front please, I’ll wash your plate for you.” She grabs your plate from its spot on the table and gets to washing the dishes, plates and utensils clanking together as she does so. 

You peel yourself from the leather cushion of the chair and get up to do your task of watering the plants in front of the house.

Dragging yourself outside and closing the screen door a little harder than necessary, you crouch down by the spigot on the side of the house and start to fill up the plastic jug you used to water the plants. 

The plants in front of your house have been there for as long as you can remember. You didn’t know the types of plants most of them were, but you knew you had an orange and a lemon tree that gave delicious fruit in the winter. As you felt the water start to trickle down the sides of the jug and onto your hand, you turned the water valve off and hoisted your body up from your crouch into a stand. 

You felt a little dizzy as you fully stood up. _Curse you iron deficiency_ , you thought to yourself. 

Turning around to head off to the section where the plants were, your eyes widened at the sight in front of you. 

In the house in front of yours that used to be occupied by the sweet grandmother that your mom was close with, a man was heading out the front door. You saw a moving truck a few days earlier, but never got a look at the new homeowner. 

_Holy shitttt_ , you thought to yourself. 

You observed the man as he walked over to his car parked out front. He was definitely older than you, telling from the grey streaks that ran through his wavy brown hair. 

You could tell that this man was _strong_ , but his muscling was slightly concealed by a healthy layer of pudge that he had. His arms were huge, and his stocky legs flexed as he walked over to open the door to his car. He had a cute tummy on him too, and it pressed up against his shirt that seemed a little too small for him. 

Your face felt numb as this point, and ears felt hot. There was a dull throb in your cunt as well. This was not good, you felt like such a pervert feeling aroused just from this man walking to his car.  
You had forgotten about the jug of water in your hands completely, and squealed as the cold water hit your toes. 

The noise had caught the attention of your new neighbor, and his eyes shot up to meet yours. _Fuck, this is not good_ you thought as you felt your guts shift around in fear and embarrassment. 

Trying to compose yourself as best as you could, you shot him a smile ( _a dorky one, you’re sure_ ) and gave a wave. 

He returned the gesture, his eyes forming a crescent shape as he sweetly smiled. Feeling flushed from head to toe, and you quickly spun around to go refill your cup of water for the plants as a means to run away from your embarrassing incident. 

You hid by the spigot until you heard the car pull out of his driveway and head down the street. You let out a sigh, releasing the breath you didn’t even realize you were holding.

 _Get a grip Y/n, this isn’t like you_ , you think as you try and soothe yourself by watching the water flow and bubble in the cup.  
You shuffle over to the plants with a little more pep in your step than before, and trickle the water into the soil. 

“Y/N! WHEN YOU GET DONE WATERING THE PLANTS CAN YOU GO TO THE STORE? WE’RE OUT OF COKE” Your mom shrieks from inside the house. 

Groaning, you head inside to grab some money and head out the gate of your house.  
As you lock the gate your eyes linger on the house of your new neighbor. You feel sick to your stomach realizing that that man is _living_ next to you. 

Shaking these thoughts from your mind, you head down the street to the local corner store. The Argentina sun made the pavement scorching hot, and you felt the burn of it through your shoes.  
Swinging open the door, your body was swept over with the refreshing temperature of the AC in the store. 

It’s not that you didn’t have any air conditioning at your house, it’s just that your mom was such a penny pincher that it almost was never on because she said that _“it was a waste”_ and that _“fans work just fine”_. 

Greeting and giving a gentle smile to the cashier, a woman who was a friend of your mothers, you make your way over to the fridge where the drinks were kept. 

Grabbing a 3 liter coke bottle ( _The coke ran out fast in your house, thanks to your mom_ ) you walked over to the register and set the coke on the counter with a heavy thunk.  
Fishing out the money from your pocket, the cashier turns to you. 

“Y/n! How is it going? Are you enjoying your summer?” 

You try your best to conjure up a smile on your face as you think back to today’s previous crisis. 

“I sure am, miss!” You squeaked out. 

“Oh, how good! Well my summer is going great, my grandson was born last week. You and your mom should come see him sometime.” The woman gushed. 

“I’ll be sure to tell my mom that then. See you soon!” You say as you grab the plastic bag with the bottle in it, grateful that this conversation has made you stall so that you can avoid going to the house so soon, and in turn potentially seeing your neighbor. 

Walking down the sidewalk with the wind blowing the warm afternoon air into your face, you see that your neighbors car is parked back in front of his house. 

_Better get used to seeing him Y/n, he lives there for Christ’s sake._  
Even though you are all the way down the street, you hear your mom’s distinct laughter erupting from your house. 

This wasn’t uncommon, usually one of the ladies from the block would stop by and say hello and have a chat. You open the gate to you’re home and open the screen door. 

“I’m home with the coke, mom. ” you announce over the clang of the screen door shutting and the chatter that poured out of the kitchen. 

Your heart drops at the sight in front of you. There your neighbor sat with your mom, completely dwarfing the chair he sat in. 

“Well there she is! Mr. Oikawa, this is my daughter Y/n.” Your mom said, gesturing to you. 

_Oikawa? what the hell is that name? He must not be from around here_. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Y/n! Your mom has told me so much about you.” Oikawa gives you a kind smile, similar to the one from earlier, and sticks out his hand for a handshake. 

You hesitantly reach for his hand and shake it, noting how his hands were warm, calloused, and _huge_ compared to yours. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too sir.” You said, about to combust as he still had a hold of your hand. 

“Mom, Mr. Oikawa, would you like some Coke?” You say in an attempt to leave this situation as quickly as possible.

“That would be great, thank you. Miss L/n, you have such a sweet daughter!” 

You we’re sure you were about to pass out now. This handsome man calling you sweet? This was too much to handle. 

Grabbing some cups from the cabinet and placing in front of the two sitting, you start to serve their drinks. Pouring your mom’s drink went smooth enough, but things took a turn for the worst while pouring Oikawa his drink. 

The flimsy cup tipped as you poured him some coke, and it spilled onto his lap. “Shit! Mr. Oikawa I am so sorry!” You exclaim as you hurriedly grabbed some napkins off of the table and started dabbing at his lap in an attempt to soak up the liquid. 

It wasn’t until felt his thigh clench underneath your fingertips and hear your mom let out a gasp that you realized how awkward the whole situation was, and how close you were to Oikawa’s _sensitive parts_. 

“Oh-Oh my God, Mr. Oikawa I am so sorry I-“ You stammer and he cuts you off with a chuckle that rumbles deep within his chest. 

“It’s ok sweetheart. I know you were just trying to help.”

Hearing him call you _sweetheart_ made you feel lightheaded. Apologizing again, you poured his drink without any mishaps this time. 

“By the way Y/n, no need for the formalities!” He reassured. 

“Ok then... I’ll keep that in mind.” You blurt out, feeling a burn on your cheeks that you hope wasn’t obvious to everyone else in the room. 

“Mom, I’m not feeling too good, I think I ate something bad. I don’t want to be rude and leave when a guest is here, but I think gonna go lie down now.” 

I mean, you weren’t _lying_ , you really didn’t feel well. But the cause was most definitely not from food. 

“Oh well, alright honey. You’ll get to talk to Mr. Oikawa soon I’m sure. Feel better soon.” Your mom assented. 

“Bye Mr. Oikawa, I guess I’ll be seeing you around. I’m sorry our first meeting wasn’t all that great.” You uttered, giving a nervous laugh at the end.  
“It’s alright Y/n! Don’t sweat it. Like your mom said, well be seeing each other around often. I hope you start to feel better soon, poor thing.” He consoled.

“Thank you, I’ll be in my room.” You mumbled as you trudged across the tile into your room, flip-flops clacking against the floor. 

Shutting the door, you let out a deep sigh. There was nothing to worry about in the comfort of your bedroom. 

_I hope my little excuse was convincing enough._ You ponder. Your mom and Oikawa could still be heard having their conversation on the other side of their door. In an attempt to drown out their voices, you pull out some earbuds from your dresser and connect them to your phone.  
Going to your music app you click the first playlist that comes up and press the volume until it’s so loud your ears start to ache. Anything to get your stupidly hot new neighbor off your mind. 

Flopping yourself onto your mattress, an idea comes to your head and you try to quickly shut that thought down. 

_No, that’s so wrong. Invading his privacy and snooping like that is disgusting Y/n. Why would you even think to look online for him, he’s your neighbor who’ve you’ve barely spoken too. what is your deal?_

You contemplate your decision as your hand is itching to press the web browser icon on your phone. 

_I mean, how would he ever know I looked him up?_

Giving into temptation, your fingers fly across the screen as you type in his name, having to retype his name several times from misspelling it because of how violently you were typing. Holding your breath as you clicked search, your heart started pounding against your ribs as the results showed up. 

On your screen showed article titles of “Club Athletico San Juan volleyball star, Tooru Oikawa.” and “Japanese player to play for San Juan” Your eyes were the size of dinner plates as you tried to take in all this information. 

_So he played volleyball? And he’s from Japan originally? Him being from Japan explains that funky sounding name I guess. And seeing as he’s an ex-volleyball star that’s why he seems so strong._

Tapping the images tab in the search results, your hand flies to your mouth as images of him show up. He was younger in these pictures, lacking the faint streaks of grey that he had in his hair currently. Oikawa had picked quite a bit of weight since these pictures too. I mean, coming from Japan, which from your knowledge was a pretty healthy place, and then coming to Argentina being surrounded by all of this delicious, albeit high calorie, food. 

Instead of being attracted to him in the pictures where he was younger and more fit, you found yourself preferring his current state. 

_Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you._

Your gut twists as you start to feel guilt and shame about being creepy towards your neighbor and searching up his name online. You clear your history off your phone in an attempt to hide and forget what you had just done, even though it was obvious that wouldn’t fix a damn thing. 

Screwing your eyes shut, you try to slow your breathing down and inhale the faint, sweet scent of detergent on your pillow. 

You jolt as you are ripped from your sleep from your mom shaking you awake. 

“Y/n. It’s time to wake up, it’s already eleven in the morning.”

“What the hell? I slept that long?” You groan, rubbing the sleep your eyes.

“Yeah.” Your mom laughed “And by the way, Mr. Oikawa from across the street still has some boxes he needs to unpack. Can you please go over help him? He’s by himself and could probably use your help.”

She’s got your attention now at the mention of your neighbor. 

“Yeah, I can go help. Let me get dressed first and I’ll head over there.” You sigh as you fully sit up in your bed now, shoving the sheets off of you. 

“I have the best daughter ever!” Your mom babbled as she pulled you in for a kiss on the cheek and headed out of your room. 

_Yeah, best daughter ever_

If only she was aware of the predicament you found yourself in. If she knew about the deviant thoughts that would swirl within your mind of your neighbor who you’re pretty sure you overheard had kids during your retreat to your room yesterday.

In an attempt to think straight, you shuffled through the hangers on the rack in your closet in search of something to wear. After sifting through the contents of your closet, you settled on just wearing a tank top and shorts. 

It seemed like the best option, as it was blazing outside. Slipping on your shorts and tank top, you probe at your appearance in the mirror. You feel exposed, but as long as you didn’t want to burn alive this outfit was really your only option. 

“Okay mom, I’m heading across the street now. I’ll see you in a bit.” You shout as you slipped on your shoes.

“You better not give Mr. Oikawa any trouble young lady!” Your mother warns as you chuckle and make your way out the door.

Every step you took towards Oikawas house, it seemed your heart rate would quicken tenfold. The sun beat down on you, but your hands felt cold and clammy as you reached out for the doorbell.  
You scrunch your face as you press the button, hearing the noise of the bell ricochet throughout the home. 

“Coming!” You heard Oikawa shout as the sound of his heavy footsteps neared. 

He opened the door and peeked out to see you, sharp brown eyes meeting yours, before opening it fully.

“Uh... hello sir.” You croak out “My mom said that you may need help unpacking some boxes, correct?” 

A shiver ran down your body at the sight of Oikawa in front of you. He just looked so _big_.  
“Y/n! It’s so good to see you! I hope you are feeling better from yesterday. It’s so nice of you to come help me. And what did I say about being so formal, Y/n? You can relax around me.” Oikawa says as he gestures for you to enter his home.

Stepping in you observe the place. It was bare for the most part, with a plethora of boxes that were waiting to be moved and unpacked. 

“Well, what do you want me to start with?”  
Your voice comes out wobbly. 

Feeling like a spring wound a little too tight, you shift on the balls of your feet. 

_He said for you to relax Y/n! If you think anything is gonna happen between you and your older neighbor, you are a complete and utter dumbass._

“Let’s start by moving some of these boxes to my room, I’ll let you know which ones, ‘kay?”

Watching the way his lips moved as he spoke was nauseating. Your mind couldn’t help but to think of how the course was of his stubble would feel against your soft inner thighs as you ground your pussy against his hot, wet mouth. 

To ease the pressure building inside you, you squeeze your thighs together and hope your little stunt goes unnoticed by the man standing before you. 

Nodding in response, you go and lift up the box closest to you and press it firmly against your chest. It’s got some weight to it, but your mom raised you to be a tough girl able to handle things on your own. 

“That box is a little heavy Y/n... you sure you don’t want me to take it? There are a lot of smaller boxes that you can take instead?” Oikawa suggested.

“Um.. no thank you. I got it!” 

On the way over to his bedroom however, you most definitely did _not_ have it. The box’s weight seemed fine at first, but you began to struggle to hold it about three quarters of the way down the hall. Feeling the cardboard material start to slip out of your grasp, you decided it was best just to set it down and try to pick it up again. 

_Man what kind of help I am, can’t even pick up a damn box._

“Are you alright Y/n? Need any help up there?” Oikawa called out from behind you as he jogged up to meet you down the hall. 

“Oh, no I’m fine! I can handle it, I’m almost to your room anyways.” You glance upwards expecting to meet Oikawa’s usual gentle expression, but gasp as his eyes seem like they’re about to pop out of the socket and his mouth is agape as he ogles you.

“Sweetpea... you might want to pull up your shirt a bit.”

_What was he talking about?_

Dragging your eyes down to your chest, you see that your tank top was pulled below your tits in the process of setting the box down. 

_Shit, you thought you felt a breeze._

Quickly, you yank your top over your exposed breasts and wrestle them back into your shirt. “Oh my god! I am so so sorry! I didn’t mean to flash you like that, it was an accident. I knew I probably shouldn’t have worn a tank top, but it was hot and I-“

Your eyes sting a bit as you tear up during your ramble. He probably thought you were some freak now. In a way it would somewhat be true, but you would never try to deliberately pull a move like that to your neighbor who had been nothing but nice to you. 

“I’m so sorry about this, I’m such a wreck.” You sob. Why were you even crying? Was is because of what just happened, or was it really because of the guilt that had been gnawing at you from lusting over your neighbor who was _much_ older than you.

“Aw, don’t cry honey. If it makes you feel any better, I hardly saw anything. It’s alright.” He envelopes you in a hug, pulling you into his soft build. You knew he was lying about “ _hardly seeing anything_ ”, but appreciated him trying to comfort you. 

With your cheek up against his doughy chest, you sucked in a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself. He smelled like cologne and aftershave, accompanied by the heady smell of his natural musk. His smell was exhilarating, and you felt your eyes roll into the back of your head. Oikawa continued to console you and he gently caressed your back, feeling his chest vibrate as he hummed to you gently. 

“Thank you, Mr. Oikawa. You’re the best.” You mumble as you drag yourself away from his comforting hug.  
“Well, I guess we should get back to work. When we’re done I’ll make us some really good sandwiches, how does that sound?”

He’s got such a charming smile as he says all of this, like he _didn’t_ just see the tits of his naive little neighbor on full display. Peering downwards at the foor, you nod and get back to work shuffling boxes around. 

By the time you guys finish moving boxes to their designated room, the temperature has risen significantly since you guys started. Beads of sweat rolled down the both of your faces as Oikawa ushered you to the kitchen to get some water. 

“I hope I didn’t work you too hard there Y/n!” Oikawa chuckles as he fills up glasses of water for the two of you. 

“Oh no, I’m fine! My mom raised me to be tough.”  
Oikawa hands you your glass and you graciously accept it. Even though Oikawa had the air conditioning running, it stood no chance against the summer heat. 

As you drink, you cant help but to notice Oikawa’s eyes lingering on your throat as it bobs up and down while you swallow. 

“Thank you so much! Sorry I was rude and chugged it, I was just really thirsty.” You said sheepishly.

Oikawa laughed “No worries, Y/n! You don’t need to worry about being polite here. Make yourself at home please! Would you like a sandwich, sweet thing?” 

You felt flushed at the little pet name he gave you. “Uh, sure. That would be great.” That came out a _lot_ more shaky than you would have liked.

He gives you a reassuring smile and then starts pulling out various sandwich supplies from the fridge. 

As he makes the sandwiches, you pick at your nails out of nervousness. Why did you have to be attracted to a man who was old enough to be your father? You were lost in your own thoughts as he slid the plate over towards you

“Enjoy!” 

“Ah, thank you so much! It looks delicious!” You say. It really did look good. You two begin to eat your sandwiches until Oikawa breaks the silence. 

“So Y/n, what do you usually do around here? I’m new here and I want to know some cool places to visit and things to do. Do you have anywhere you like to go with your friends? Your boyfriend?” 

“Well, there’s a really nice park close by with a pond and I like to feed the ducks there. As for places that I go with friends, we like to go to the downtown market and buy knockoff products. I don’t have a boyfriend, by the way.” You state with a mouthful of sandwich.

“Well maybe you can show me around those places, Y/n! If you don’t mind hanging out with some lame old man like myself, hehe. And no boyfriend?! But you’re gorgeous Y/n! I was certain you had guys all over you.” He whines.

“Oh hush, you aren’t old at all and you are very kind. Of course I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you. Yeah, no boyfriend. I don’t think I really “click” with any of the guys around my age that I’ve met.”

“Y/n you flatter me!” Oikawa cries out as he flutters his eyelashes at you. You bust out laughing at his diva act. 

“I understand what you mean about just not “clicking”. But don’t worry Y/n, I’m sure the right man will come into your life soon. Just be patient.”  
You nod as you stare into your lap. 

He was none the wiser that you wanted _him_. That was such a stupid thought of yours though. Of course he wouldn’t be pining over some nobody girl as an ex volleyball superstar. You’re sure he hooks up with chicks on the daily looking at his status and physique. He was so kind though, unlike a lot of people with fame. 

“So Y/n, what kind of guys are you into? I know a few friends around your age, maybe I can set you two up together.” He says. You know he’s trying to help you out, but this feels like the exact opposite of helpful. 

You suck in a deep breath before letting out the words that had been burning you up from the inside out. This might be the biggest mistake of your life.

“Well, I want someone mature. Someone who will be kind to me and support me as a human being. Not just treat me like a human fleshlight and punching bag. Someone like you...” 

Oikawa seems taken aback as he stares at you, mouth agape.  
“Someone like... me?” He says as you nod. 

You feel the sting of tears in your eyes. At this moment you feel like you’ve just royally fucked up your life.

“Y/n, surely you don’t mean that. I mean look at me, I’m old washed up. Past my prime. And here you are, a beautiful young lady. There are plenty of young men that you would look great with and that will treat you right.”

“You don’t get it, do you, Mr. Oikawa? Ever since I saw you for the first time, when you were walking out to your car, I’ve wanted you. You are seriously the most attractive person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and after talking to you it’s just fueled the fire. Please consider it, sir.” 

You could feel your heartbeat throb in your skull at this point. Looking up to face Oikawa, you see him twiddling his thumbs together and his brows furrowed in concentration. He looks up to your trembling self and shoots you a smirk that almost makes you drop dead.

“Well little lady, who am I to deny you?”

You swear you feel your heart drop all the way into your pelvis. This could not be happening. I mean this sort of thing only happens in the cheesy pornography that the boys at school would watch, right? 

He gets up from his spot from the chair in front of you, the chair scraping obnoxiously against the linoleum. Oikawa then leans into you at eye level and you can feel the warmth of his breath against your face. 

“I’m serious Y/n, if you regret what you said you can always take it back and I will be okay with that. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable around me at all, understand?” 

With your body taking control over your brain, you grip both sides of his jaw and pull him in for a kiss. He lets out a muffled yelp out of surprise, but then quickly relaxes into the feeling. The feeling of your hot, wet tongues sliding against one another made your pussy throb. You pull yourself off of Oikawa and take in a deep breath for some much needed oxygen. 

“Y/n, let’s head to my bedroom. As much as I want you this second, I want you to be comfortable.”  
You felt your heart flutter at his consideration for you. 

_I definitely want this, especially with him._

He leads you into his bedroom. At this point you feel like you’re floating. This was better than any dream you ever had. Oikawa looked downright seductive. His eyes were gentle, yet held a glint of passion as he gazed at you. You stare at his lips, which were still glistening from your kiss.

_Well, what am I supposed to do now?_

You weren’t experienced whatsoever, your only knowledge of how sex went was from shitty porn and movies. Oikawa moves in towards you and slides his hands under your shirt. He glides his hands over your hips, stroking them gently. Every place his fingers made contact with felt as if it was on fire. Still caressing you gently, Oikawa glides his hands towards your chest. Delicately thumbing at your nipples, you let out a squeak.

“Does that feel good, pretty one?” He chuckles. 

You nod in response, not even being able to form words at the moment. Oikawa stops his movements and pulls away from your breasts. You let out a whine and he laughs. 

“Settle down, sweetheart. I just want to see you.” 

He grips the soft fabric at the bottom of your shirt and pulls it over your head. Out of habit you quickly cover your exposed chest. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Oikawa coos. “Don’t be shy, Y/n. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll take of my shirt too.” He says as he pulls his shirt up over his head. 

Taking in his bare chest, your jaw drops. He just looked _massive_. Reluctantly, you uncross your arms and drop them at your side. 

Oikawa stares at you in awe, and you cant help but to notice the tent forming in his shorts. In a bold move, you grip the waistband of his shorts and yank them down. Oikawa lets out a gasp as you run your fingers across his cock trapped in his boxers. You look up to meet his gaze, a heavy flush present on his cheeks.

“May I?” You ask him. He nods as he lifts his hand to gently stroke your hair. Timidly, you slip your finger in between his waistband and the soft skin of his tummy and pull his boxers down. 

As they drop to his ankles, he kicks them off. His cock is so _pretty_. There was a patch of hair above the base of his cock, but he was cleanly shaven everywhere else. The head was a soft baby pink color. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but you could tell he was big. 

You reach out and grip the base of his cock gently. It feels warm to the touch, and you can feel his cock start to swell under your fingers from a rush of blood. Slowly, you drag your hand up and down his cock. 

“Am I doing this right, Mr. Oikawa? Am I hurting you?” You mutter. You were so nervous, having no experience at all. 

Oikawa lets out a giggle “Yes, you’re doing just fine and no, it’s not hurting me.” 

Gaining some confidence, your hand starts to pick up speed. As you stroke him, you feel the outer skin of his hard cock glide along with your hand. Your cunt began to throb at the sensation of pleasuring him. 

You hear him grunt from above you, and he grips your wrist to stop you. 

“Oh, did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry I-“ He cuts you off.  
“No no, you’re fine Y/n. Relax. I just want to make _you_ feel good now. Take off your shorts first though.” 

You slip your shorts and panties down and kick them across the room. Oikawa ushers you to his bed and motions for you to lay down. You lay yourself across the silk sheets of his bed, the cool sensation sending a shiver across the entirety of your body.

“Spread your legs, honey.”

Hesitantly, you pry your legs open and present yourself to him.

_He wasn’t gonna do what you think he’s gonna do, was he?_

Sure enough, he crawls into position in front of your hot, leaking cunt. Oikawa sinks his hands into the softness of your outer thigh and moves in closer to your pussy. He’s close enough that you can feel his hot breath fan against your cunt, and the feeling has you squirming in his grasp.

“Calm down, babydoll. I’m gonna make you feel real good.”

Not a second after those words left his mouth, you felt his hot, wet tongue against your labia. You let out a strangled moan and toss your head back against the soft pillows.

Your whole body felt like it had been electrocuted as Oikawa dug his tongue further into your sopping cunt. Listening to the lewd slurping sounds coming from him added to it all, and you couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped you. 

As a reflex you clench your thighs together around his head. Despite this he kept going, dare say even more vigorously than before. 

Squeezing your thighs together was a mistake, because as he licked you his stubble grazed against your soft inner thigh. He kept unknowingly tickling you, and you couldn’t hold in the laughter that escaped you. 

Oikawa shoots his head up at the noise “Aw Y/n.” He whines. “Am I really doing that bad that you’re laughing at me?” He pouts as you giggle. 

“Not at all, it’s just that you were tickling me with your stubble by accident. That felt amazing, and I think I’m ready for the real deal now.” he longingly gazes up at you as he slides himself out from between your thighs.

“Y/n, are you sure you want this?” He asks as he gently rubs his thumb against your cheek. You nod and pull him in for a quick kiss, subtly tasting your own juices on his soft lips. 

“This is the most sure I’ve ever been in my whole life. I want this as long as you do too.” 

He smoothly maneuvers you onto your stomach, nipples hardening against the silk material of his sheets. 

“Y/n, this is your first time right?” You press your face into the sheets and nod. “Yeah, I am. Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry! It’s just that this may hurt for the first few seconds. But I assure you that it will feel good soon, I’m here to guide you.” He says as he rubs his hand against the small of your back.

You feel the searing hot head of his cock brush up against your folds. You were embarrassingly wet at this point, and could feel your slick running down your legs. Oikawa then positions his cock against the entrance of your hole, and begins to push himself into you.

_Oh god, this hurts._

You begin to burn at the feel of him stretching you out. You suck in a deep breath and grip the sheets tightly.

“I know, honey. I’m sorry.” Oikawa coos as he gently rubs your hip to soothe you. You clench your eyes shut and try to endure the pain as best as you could, even though it felt like you were being split apart. As you feel his hips come into contact with your ass, you let out the breath you were holding in. 

“Atta girl. I knew you could do it.” 

You quiver at hearing the deep rumble of his voice from above you. Slowly, he drags his cock out of you. You can feel the head of his cock catch on the ridges lining your walls, sending sparks of pleasure up and down your body. You push yourself back onto his cock and grind onto it, chasing after the pleasure it gave. 

“That feels good, huh Y/n?” He says as he leans over you. Oikawa places his head into the crook of your neck and thrusts himself into you. A moan rips out of you as you feel his heavy cock tap your cervix. His breath shuddered in your ear as he continued to feverishly buck his hips into you. 

With each thrust, you could feel his soft belly rub against your back. Your eyes roll into the back of your head at the feeling and you swear you are about to pass out. Oikawa let out a soft moan into your ear as you felt his cock throb inside of your sensitive cunt. 

The two of you fall into a quick rhythm, and the sound of his cock driving in and out of your slick pussy resonated throughout the room. 

“Oikawa, you feel so good!” You cry out. Oikawa groaned against the skin of your shoulder in response, and then began to pick up the pace.

“Y/n.” Oikawa calls out “You’re so tight, babygirl.” He moans into your soft hair.

“Oikawa, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try.” You stammer out as he continues to rhythmically pound into your soft cunt. He stops inside of you. 

“Of course, Y/n. What is it? I’m all ears.” He pants out. You felt blood rush to your cheeks from what you were about to say.

“Well, in the porn I’ve seen, I like it when the girl is on top of the guy. Could we try that?”

“I was actually hoping you would say that, Y/n.” He giggles “I’m getting kind of tired.” 

You shudder as he completely pulls his cock out of him. You squeeze your legs together at the loss of sensation and watch as he flops himself onto the mattress, creaking under his weight.

“Well Y/n, I’m all yours.” He says as he gives you a sly grin. 

You crawl over to him and position yourself on top of him. He looked so cute like this, lying back and waiting for you to give him what he needed. 

Grabbing on to his cock, you align it with your hole and begin to drop yourself onto his lap. This time the burn wasn’t as bad, and you eagerly slipped his cock into you fully. 

Oikawa lets out a soft groan underneath you as you begin to piston yourself up and down his shaft. You let out a resounding moan at the new sensation hitting your body in this position. It felt like itching an itch that you had been struggling to scratch for a while. As you ground your hips against his cock, you lock gazes with Oikawa. 

“Mr. Oikawa, you’re so handsome, you know? I cant control myself around you.” You whine out. 

You feel Oikawa’s cock jump at your words and you continue to slam yourself onto him. Oikawa gazed at you through his lashes and watched as you worked yourself on his cock, tits bouncing in time with the movement of your hips. 

You place your hands against his belly to stabilize yourself, and feel them sink into the plump flesh. It reminded you of when your mother would ask you to help her knead bread dough. 

_This is so much better than the boys my age, why would I ever go back?_

You continue to ride him like the winning horse at the Kentucky Derby. Lewd clapping echoed off the walls of the room, making blood rush to your head and make it spin. You lifted your hands off his tummy and slithered them up towards his cute, pink nipples. You gently began to toy with them, and Oikawa’s eyes shot wide open before letting out a sharp moan. 

“Does that feel good?” You pant as you continue to chase after your quickly approaching orgasm. He nods feverishly and throws his head against the pillow.  
“Y/n... If you keep this up I don’t think I’ll be able to last much more...” He chokes out

“I’m close too!” You cry out. Pleasure began to rapidly build up in your abdomen, and you felt your cunt begin to twitch and gush around his cock. 

You’re fucking him like an animal at this point, each movement drawing whimpers and moans from both of you. “Y/n!” Oikawa sounded like he was about to cry at this point “I’m about to cum!”

You could feel him twitching erratically inside of you, hitting that one spot that drove you crazy. On the edge of your orgasm, you began to give it your all. Humping so violently against him that the headboard was slamming against the wall. 

You were seeing white, and came so hard that you lost your hearing for a second. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” You shouted, fucked stupid on his cock. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.” Oikawa grunts . He gripped onto your hips and held you flush against him. You felt his cum shoot up against your walls. It felt soothing in a way, like a balm you would apply after a burn. 

Your thighs convulse as you slide yourself off of his cock. Unable to hold yourself up properly, you flop onto his chest. 

“You alright, sweet thing?” Oikawa asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Uh huh.” You croak out, voice hoarse from all the moaning you did. You bury yourself into his supple chest as he cards his fingers through your hair. 

“Excuse me baby, but I’m going to go clean us up. I’ll be right back.”

You whine as you roll off of him and onto his bed. Oikawa laughs, and then heads off to go retrieve what he needs to clean you up. 

Looking up towards the ceiling you grin and think to yourself,  
_Did I really just do that? With my hot ass neighbor? Y/n, you’re such a bad bitch._

You watch as Oikawa enters the room, still naked, with a rag in his hand. 

“Thank you, Mr. Oikawa. That was amazing, and I’m so glad to have done it with you.” 

He places the warm rag in between your thighs gently and begins to wipe you down.  
“Why are you thanking _me_? I should be thanking you, Y/n. I hadn’t had an experience like that in a _long_ time. It was refreshing.”

“You really mean that? I mean c’mon, here you are, this _stud_. And here I am, this plain looking girl with not much to offer.” You mumble. 

Oikawa gasps and you yelp as he slaps the rag onto your sensitive pussy. “Y/n! You need to have more confidence in yourself!” He pouts. “But it’s ok, I think the more time we spend together, the more confident you will get.” He beams. 

“Whatever, whatever.” You chuckle as you slide off the bed. Oikawa slips back into his shorts and you follow. You slip on what you thought to be your shirt, but quickly realized it was _not_ as you drowned in the fabric. 

“Y/n, you look so cute wearing my shirt like that!” Oikawa gushes as you look towards the floor bashfully. 

“Oh, I’m sorry... I really thought it was my shirt.” You say as you start to take it off. “No! Keep it on!” Oikawa exclaims. “Alright, I’ll keep it on.” You laugh. 

Oikawa reaches out for your hand “Y/n lets go get some water. I’m sure your thirsty.” You then become aware of just how dry your throat was and nod “Yeah, I actually really am thirsty.” You say and follow him out to the kitchen. You begin to stumble and almost fall, but Oikawa holds you up. 

“Sorry, this is all new to me.” You say as you laugh. You had heard about people not being able to walk the next day, but you always thought they were over exaggerating. They definitely were _not_. 

“It’s alright. Just be careful, ok?” Oikawa says as he gets out some glasses of water. Sipping at your water, you glance out the window and notice how dim it had gotten outside. The sun had now cast an orange hue around the neighborhood. 

“Shit! Mr. Oikawa I’m so sorry but I have to get going. My mom will think somethings up if I come home too late.” You exclaim and you set your glass down roughly. 

“Woah, settle down Y/n. You won’t be in trouble. If she asks just say that moving boxes took longer than expected and we lost track of time. I’ll cover for ya.” Oikawa gives you a reassuring smile as you slide off your spot on the chair and hobble over to get your shoes from the front of the door. 

“Y/n.” Oikawa calls to you as you slide on your shoes “I want you to know I don’t regret a single thing that happened today, and I hope that you feel the same way. I had a really good time with you.” He mumbles, pulling you into his soft chest. 

You squeeze yourself deeper into him “Aw, of course I don’t regret it. I’m the one who brought this all on, aren’t I?” 

“Yeah, I guess you are.” He giggles as he ruffles your hair. 

You pull yourself off of Oikawa, immediately missing the warmth and comfort he provided. 

“Alright, well I gotta get going. Is it ok if I stop by again tomorrow? Maybe I can take you to that park I was telling you about.”

“I would love that, Y/n. I’ll see you then.” He says, smiling down at you with adoration as you open the door to head across the street to your house. 

You shut the door behind you and are hit with the warm evening air of the Argentina summer. Making a conscious effort with every step due to the soreness of your body, you stumble across the street and back to your house. 

On the way home, you think about all that happened today. You really didn’t regret anything. Mr. Oikawa was truly a dream come true. Having sex with him was nothing like the porn you were used to seeing online. No hitting, calling you a “bitch” or “slut”, nothing like that. 

Instead, he was so gentle with you. He wanted you to enjoy it just as much as he did. Boys your age from around here would never treat you like that. 

Your heart flutters thinking back on the situation, and before you know it your standing in front of the familiar front door of your home. You can hear your mother before you even see her, hearing her singing through the screen door. You smell her cooking wafting through the house as you open the door. 

“Mom! I’m home!” You announce as you walk into the comforting environment of your home. 

“Ah, Y/n! How was helping the neighbor, my beautiful daughter!” Your mom gushed.

“It went well, we didn’t have any issues moving things around. Mr. Oikawa is a very kind man.” 

“Well I’m glad things went well. Go sit at the table, dinners almost ready.”

You spin on your heels towards your spot at the table, but halt suddenly as your mother begins to speak.

“By the way Y/n, is that a new shirt you got at the market when you went the other day with your friends? I don’t think I’ve seen it before. The oversized look on you is so cute!” Your mom exclaims.

_Shit._


End file.
